El ratón que se enamoró de la flor encantda
by Lin Zu
Summary: Nesumi, un ratoncito de las praderas que se enamoró de una bella flor llamada Shion, estos se dan cuenta de que se quieren mutuamente, y el hada abeja madre les cumple el deseo de volverse humanos...pasen y lean ówò/


Vaya! Espero que les guste este fic, nada del No,6 me pertenece, pero aun así, amo esta serie, espero que les guste~

~Lin Zu~

El ratón que se enamoró de la flor encantada

En un resplandeciente día, un pequeño ratoncito de ojos grises profundos y pelaje de color azul oscuro, se encontraba merodeando por las praderas de No.6, este andaba en busca de su alimento de día a día, pero se topó con que otros ratones de su especie estaba molestando a una bella, pero e indefensa flor de color blanco como la nieve, acompañados de un color rojo en la punta de sus finos pétalos.

Se quedo espiando para ver qué era lo que le hacían o que era lo que le decían, "Eres fea y muy extraña" escuchó decir por parte de los demás, "Un fenómeno como tú, no debería de existir en este mundo" palabras hirientes, era lo único que escuchaba, hasta que lo último que le habían dicho, lo había perturbado mucho, "Por lo tanto, te destruiremos…" para cuando el ratón mas grande de la manada de se había acercado a la flor, el más pequeño de ojos grises, tomo acción y lo tumbo contra el piso, impidiendo que se acercara más a aquella flor.

"¿Piensan que se los permitiré?" dijo casi en susurro, los de la manado no perdieron tiempo y se fueron contra él, como queriendo incitarlo a una pelea entre la misma especie. Había durado momentos, has que los otros de rindieron y decidieron marcharse a su brigada, ya que estaba oscureciendo el día. El ratoncito menor, se quedó observando a la bella obra de arte que tenía en frete suyo, "Te has de sentir solitaria" pensó al verla un poco opacada, así que a este se le ocurrió una idea, la cual ayudaría mucho, "Solo espérame" le dijo por ultimo.

Después de media hora…

El ratoncito de pelaje azul oscuro venia en camino hacia la flor, un una hoja que traía en sí, agua para regarle, se acerco a ella, luego miró en las partes donde mas estaba seca y hecho el agua en las zonas especificas, el ratoncito pudo escuchar un "Gracias" de parte de la de pétalos blancos, tomo un sonrojo es sus mejillas y se viro para darle la espalda para no mirar a su acompáñate.

"Me voy" se despido el roedor, pero un frio viento lo atrapo por la espalda, haciendo que este se vire para mirar a la flor, se limito a contemplarla un momento más y escucho que esta decía "Hoy será noche de estrellas" es era un incitación a que se quede para él, no tuvo más remedio y tomo, asiento al lado de flor, esperando a que las resplandecientes estrellas lleguen y se coloque en su debido lugar, ahora que la veía mejor, se notaba muy feliz, más bella de lo que la había visto hoy, resplandeciente…inocente. Toda la noche no había hecho más que observarla, sin notar la presencia de las estrellas en el cielo, "Me llamo Nezumi" inquirió el ratoncito de pelaje oscuro, su acompañante después de un momento de pensamiento, se presento, "Me llamo Shion", el pequeño roedor se quedo admirado por tan lindo nombre y recordó que aquella flor, era una flor Shion, así que le vio más sentido a las cosas.

Y así fueron todos los día, el visitándola y regándole para que crezca y se fortalezca más, después de todo ese tiempo, el que ya no es un pequeño ratoncito, ya que había crecido en el transcurso de tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo de verdad sentía, no, ya no podía evitarlo más, estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquella flor, de su hermoso color blanco como las nieves, con esos bordes rojos al filo de sus pétalos, lo radiante que lucía todos los días, como si siempre estuviera sonriendo, con una felicidad que le transmitía todos los días.

Una mañana, se le apareció una abeja madre a Nezumi , este un poco asustado por la sorpresa que le había dado, lo cual no le importo mucho a la abeja y prosiguió con lo que tenía que proponerle, "He visto que tu, Nezumi y Shion tienen un fuerte lazo de amor verdadero y mutuo" el ratón se quedo pensante "¿Mutuo…? ¿Es decir que Shion también siente lo mismo que yo?" le preguntó a la abeja, esta solo se limito a asentir, siguió.

"Tú y Shion se convertirán en humanos" le dijo calmadamente, mientras que este solo trataba de analizar bien la cosas." ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?" Nezumi estaba confundido y no se le ocurría nada más que preguntar eso.

"Si" dio como respuesta, "solo cuando las cosas son verdaderas" aumentó. Saco una barita que en la puntilla contenía una pequeña, pero resplandeciente luz y le dio con la vara en la cabeza del roedor. Y este se convirtió en un chico de unos 16 años, de cabellos largos de color azul oscuro, con ojos grises profundos, de una piel de tez pálido, que traía en encima una camiseta blanca con pantalones negros, este se miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que de verdad ahora era un humano, luego de eso, la abeja madre se le acerco y le dijo "Anda, Shion te está esperando en las praderas" el chico salió corriendo a gran velocidad, no sin antes darle las gracias a la abeja.

Pudo notar a un chico que estaba de espalda, tenía cabellos blancos como la nieve y llevaba un abrigo celeste con pantalones cafés, se dio cuenta de que era él, aumento la velocidad hasta poder alcanzarlo, le dio la vuelta y en efectivo, era él, con esos ojos carmines e inocente que lo cautivaron.

-Shion….-fue lo único que se dispuso a decir, para seguir contemplándolo.

-Nezumi…-con su voz melodiosa lo había nombrado y con una cálida sonrisa lo recibió abrazándolo.

-Te quiero- se dijeron al unisón.

"En esta noche sin fin, solo tengo un deseo: "que se haga la luz brillante en el cielo sin estrellas"  
Incluso las cosas que tire en lugares sin retorno eventualmente irradiaran el iluminaran mañana  
Fui capaz de conocerte en el polvo de estrellas".

The End?


End file.
